Oliver (NSI)/Dialogue
'Normal Dialogue' General *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon to you." *'Evening:' "Good evening to you." *'Night:' "Hello there. How is it going?" Chat *"There will be a lot that you're not used to. Read and learn!" *"There are a lot of shops on Sunbeam Island. If you have any questions, it would be wise to ask the shopkeepers." *"Festivals mean a lot. It's not only tradition. It helps you socialize with other people." *"There are many legends about this town. I think it's important to respect Aquilina and your ancestors." *"My granddaughter is afraid to speak her mind. She was always scolded and harassed by her teacher. It was a bad experience... That's why she now turns into a shy and miserable person. Isn't that very sad?" *"You can only do so much on your own As family, as neighbors, we need to help each other get things done." *'Ignoring him:' "Player, it's you! I haven't seen you around in forever. I was a little worried... Glad you're OK." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "When I was little, I had a bunch of different pets." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "How are you? Animals need to stay active." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! Your cow was great! I can't wait for next year!" *'Lost a Contest:' "That's really bad. Try harder next year!" *'Talk too Much:' "How are you doing?" Gift Reactions *'Favourite Gift:' "May I have it? Wow, thank you! I like Carrot. It is good for your health." *'Loved Gift:' "Wow! Thank you very much. I like this a lot, so I'm quite happy." *'Liked Gift:' "Ah, I like this very much. Thank you, player." *'Neutral Gift:' "Wow, thank you for this." *'Disliked Gift:' "Well, I'm not too good at this thing." *'Hated Gift:' "There are things that even I cannot allow. Meanie!!" *'Horror Gift:' "I'm sorry, because I really don't like this... I don't know what to do with it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "O, you know my birthday? Thank you very much. I'm quite happy." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What am I supposed to do with this? Maybe I'll throw it away." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Hmm... I've received enough." Festivals *'On his Birthday:' "O, you remembered my birthday? And such a nice thing to say so. You're very thoughtful." Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on your engagement. Work together, and good luck!" *'Having a Child:' "You're going to have a child?! Good luck! Raise it well. ♫" *'Having another Child:' "Congratulations! You’re a parent now, you must be so proud." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "How is the baby? It must be really tough right now. But the baby is cutest now too." *'Baby (Stages 4):' "Is the baby crawling? I feel it was only yesterday that you had Child." *'Baby (Stages 5):' "Is that so? The child can now talk... I'm so happy for you. ♪" *'First Child grows up:' "Child has grown. I couldn't recognize them at first! ♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child is quite mature. What a greeting I got!" 'Dialogues at School' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue